


You Never Forget Your First

by Mindswander



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindswander/pseuds/Mindswander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His smile spoke of confidence he wasn’t sure he had, but if nothing else, he always thought himself a quick study.-----------</p><p>Or in better words, it's Steve giving Thor a blowjob with some feelings worked into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Forget Your First

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta so there's bound to be mistakes, but I quite enjoyed myself writing this and I hope you all do too. 
> 
> Also...it just jumps right into it so don't be surprised XD

His smile spoke of confidence he wasn’t sure he had, but if nothing else, he always thought himself a quick study. The time before when Thor’s lips wrapped around his cock and the tickle of his hair brushed against his thighs was seared behind his eyelids, not something he would soon forget. His stomach clenched just at the brief contemplation, the kisses down the tanned chest stopping in his distraction before he realized and continued. The basics were in the back of his head, not so much the details, but if the swallow from above him seemed so unnaturally loud above the soft hum of the air conditioning, the Asgardian’s reactions would be plenty to guide him.

At the edge of the bed now, Steve stepped off then sunk to his knees, the rug cool against his skin. He could easily overthink this if he let himself, might focus too hard on it being “right” for whatever that meant. He wanted to do his best by him, throw himself in headfirst even though this was his first time actively doing anything of the sort. No unsureness would stop him now however when this is what he wanted to do, set his mind to do it, and so went with this position on his knees between the larger man’s spread thighs. He smiled a little as he nudged them a bit further apart with his body to accommodate himself, his hands venturing further along the path his lips had taken in a drag over the last part of his taut stomach. The muscles twitched underneath his fingertips until reached they his waist, the digits curling around to hold and pull him forward a few inches to the edge of the bed. It was a thoughtless show of strength on his part, only meant to put him into easier reach, but the look on his Asgardian’s face read differently, eyes seemingly darkening even more with lust.

And yet, above him Thor’s lips, though parted, let out steady breathes while his own had been anything but when in the same position as Steve remained watching his expression, kissed low along his stomach, the hard cock curved upward lightly grazing his neck. He could continue to ignore the obvious if he chose, skirt around it to bide his time, but he had never been one to shy away from much and the moans Thor has given him on other nights were something he wanted more of. With a last trail of his gaze up his body, Steve leaned back to rest his weight more evenly on his legs then wrapped a loose hand around the length hovering before him, stroking him languidly a few times, grip tightening on each pass. Even his hand was enough after the wait to bring a small hitch to the other’s breathing and the soldier smiled more to himself than anything. Figuring he better not waste more time thinking it over either,  he ducked his head forward to close his lips around the reddened crown, tongue splaying flat against the underside.

A faint hint of precome hit his tongue and unconsciously he hummed softly at the taste and feel of him in his mouth. It was not much different than he imagined, and he _had_ imagined, but the point was not to hold still and test. No, it was to give him pleasure. Pulling back just slightly, Steve ran his tongue over the slit then back underneath, teasing, eyes alight with amusement because he could do that. He remembered something like this when he’d been on the receiving end and the thighs bracketing him tensed from the sensation. By all accounts it wasn’t really fair and he huffed out through his nose, focus reigned in to concentrate on his task. Keeping a good hold on him then he started to bob his head, his hand following his movements and though a little jerky, it was decent he thought, his rhythm slowly found after a few passes.

To no real surprise, not to himself anyway, he liked it; the heavy breaths from the Asgardian shifting into moans, the tension in the thigh clenching under his free hand. He even liked how in his periphery he fisted the sheets, seemingly trying to keep himself calm though the soldier could not be sure he had the best technique. But what did it matter? Thor’s deep moans encouraged him on, eyes despite being half mast, observing him intently. Their gazes sometimes locked when he caught him on a look up under his lashes yet at others he knew the weight of his stare landed on his lips around his cock. Steve flushed a little deeper thinking on how that may look;  his lips always turned a darker shade just from kissing and now at work, stretched wide around his length, the color must be obscene. Knowing and feeling the intensity of his singular focus though, feeling like there was nothing and no one better or ever had been, was enough to send a pulse of want through him. He always had a way to make him feel like that somehow and he wasn’t quite sure why.

“ _Steven_.” His name was soft and twisted up in a pleased moan when he popped off to give his jaw a short break and opened mouthed kisses along the throbbing flesh.  He was having his own difficulties, so caught up in the noises from above and the molten heat rolling in his own gut from the power and growing confidence he found here, he was forced to regroup. He didn’t break for long however. Soon soft kisses and a curious tongue licked a long stripe of wetness along his balls then up for him to take him into his mouth again. This time, and unexpectedly, a hand threaded through his hair and along his scalp as he did so. The touch was exceedingly gentle, barely one at all, but Steve let out an answering moan to the one given to him for the renewed heat over his cock’s flushed crown. _God that felt good_. A small shift of his head had him pushing up into the fingers, and even through their combined haze of lust, he saw the second Thor took note of his reaction. And thankfully it came again, a gentle stroke though rougher this time, and he shuddered, groan significantly louder despite his full mouth.

“So good...” It would have been a sigh if not for the growl to his voice, the control he was apparently exerting over himself to stay put coming through in his tone. Now and again the hand in his hair would tighten then relax, the tugs nothing too forceful, but Thor’s body would go taught, hips almost lifting but then not quite. And Steve wanted it, almost fought for the guttural moans he sometimes brought forth with the right flick of his tongue and suction, but the Asgardian was large, huge it seemed, like this. No matter how little his gag reflex felt at times, he wasn’t quite ready for the whole size of him, only managing to dip down just about halfway before pulling up. His moan though, the vibrations down his length when he sucked him in as far as he could go while his hand took care of the rest ,Thor liked that he could tell, and Steve chased the clear want in order to please him.

Cheeks flush, his own cock throbbing between his legs, he went for it. Under his hand Thor’s stomach went taunt like a bowstring, his thighs near trembling from restraint and he wanted, _needed_ , the Asgardian to let go. He could feel it, knew he was close, and watched; used tongue, mouth, and hand, pushed and pushed him toward the edge. “Steven, I—“ Between his moans he could barely form coherent words, chest heaving with his quickened breaths and though his body was on fire with desire, there was a spark of anxiety in his eyes. Thor didn’t know if he wanted his release in his mouth, he realized through his own, though different, sort of high and nearly shook his head. Instead the soldier wisened up,  moaned and pushed his limits again, nearly gagging for the effort but that was enough. Thor’s gasped words were intelligible and throaty, the soldier edging back just in time for the first hot spurt of come to land on his tongue. He swallowed, taking it down without thought, but there was more, more than he realized there would be somehow and he panted through his nose in an attempt to catch it all. Still, he was forced to release him from his mouth too soon, a small line of wetness dripping out of the corner toward his chin and over the cock glistening from saliva and come.

Staying put, he remained perched on his knees , but loosened his grip on Thor’s quaking thigh to watch his face and revel in the  solid hold upon his hair as he eased him down from his climax. He was a sight unlike anything he’d ever seen before, not from this angle at least.  The thin coat of sweat shone in the low light and there was the barest hint of a blush on his chest but certainly on his cheeks that made Steve smile some, rather lopsidedly, when the Asgaridan finally opened his eyes. Unthinkingly too he brushed a thumb through the small trail of come leaking from the corner of his mouth and sucked it off, the responding moan so openly turned on it nearly startled him.

Thor liked that.

Blinking once, he supposed it didn’t surprise him that he did, but Steve leaned into the hand that migrated from his hair to slide along his skull to his cup his jaw for a moment then off. He was…he wasn’t sure what he was. But smiling amidst flushing a bit darker than he had been,  his gaze darted down for a moment until a small shuffle of his limbs brought him back upon the bed to sprawl out beside the larger body. His hard cock pressed against the line Thor’s hip when he shifted close, but was ignored for the time being, his mouth claimed in a nearly uncoordinated kiss, the type they only exchanged when sleepy or in a haze. It was different like this too, the bitter tang lingering on his tongue similar yet so apparently not his own flavor that he had tasted after Thor had thought to kiss him when the soldier was weak kneed and panting on the couch.

Steve’s smile at the memory pulled at their kiss and cued the other man to move away, eyes searching his own for a second though Steve saw nothing but satisfaction there. “You never fail to surprise me.” Thor’s voice was hoarse like he had been the one on his knees for the past bit of time, but it was the tone and softness, or…he wasn’t sure what emotion this was that made him pause. Whether he meant he was surprised at the decency of his blowjob or his willingness to lick his thumb clean or something else entirely, he wasn’t sure, all he knew was that it was a compliment. There was something therein the way he looked at him that warmed the soldier all over again, a small tingling starting in his stomach though it was for an entirely different reason than lust.

“Gotta keep you on your toes,” he commented softly and it wasn’t him who laughed this time, the amused rumble passed into his mouth as a large hand cradled the back of his skull. And Steve went easily, rolled to his back under the gentle pressure exerted and weight of the other until Thor’s thighs bracketed his slim waist and a curtain of hair blocked out his view so all he could see was him.

“Your turn?”

“I’m not going to say no.” He half shrugged, grin bright with the tease, and moved up to kiss him seemingly the moment Thor leaned down. He had half a mind to tease further, considered it in the beginning of a hum, but a sudden grip around his cock cut him off, all thoughts drifting away on the back of the pulse of pleasure up his spine.


End file.
